Anniversary
by Wolfen Artist of Hetalia
Summary: It's Kiku's anniversary with his boyfriend of one year Heracles. He has a special suprise for his like and no idea that his boyfriend has an even bigger surprise for him. Commision piece for UnifiedNations. One-shot. First time writing for these characters so don't kill me if they're really OOC.


A/N: Hey guys. I'm here with a one-shot that I am writing ass a prize to my 100th reviewer of My Red Eyed Guardian Angel. They requested a GreecexJapan central fic so that is what I am writing despite that fact that I personally prefer GreecexTurkey. This is going to be complete and utter crap but I hope that you still like it my dear. This is dedicated to: UnifiedNations.

I am so sorry that it took so long to do. I actually typed most of it up in one day then my computer decided to be evil and reset on me. Then I had two weeks of band camp and was just overall too busy to really focus on anything but that. However away band camp has ended and I'm trying to get back on track. I was able to save all my typing thank god so I didn't have to retype it. So here you go. I hope you enjoy it mien fruend despite it taking so long.

Kiku can not believe that he is doing this. It is his first anniversary with Heracles and he had wanted to do something special. Knowing that his boyfriend has a deep love for cats he had spent the last several weeks preparing a device that he hopes Heracles will like.

Kiku stands in front of his mirror after getting ready. Heracles will be home soon and Kiku was waiting for him with his surprise, however, Kiku was quickly growing more and more nervous about whether or not his boyfriend would like say surprise. Looking at his reflection in the full length mirror in the bedroom that he and his lover shared, he chews his lip nervously wondering if he was making the right choice.

On his head are two cat ears. They are a dark brown, almost black, like his own hair and they twitch nervously, as does the tail on his lower back placed right where his tail bone is. Both devices are made with special sensory functions so that they will move according to Kiku's emotions and he can move the tail at will. The ears are attached by a simple headband where the sensors are attached. The tail, however, is attached through a skin colored belt that is very thin and almost melts into Kiku's skin. The belt sticks to Kiku skin tightly and the sensors are doing their work perfectly as the tail twitches nervously, matching the unease he fells about how Heracles will react.

Other then the tail he wears a simple kimono. It is a deep black with red blossoms sewn in all along the bottom and the edges of the sleeves. The belt is a rich red and Kiku hopes that Heracles will appreciate it. He's cut a small slit in the back of the Kimono where the tail comes out. He's spent the afternoon doing his best to cook traditional Greece dishes that he knows his lover likes using recipes he found that come from Heracles' mother, Ancient Greece.

Just as Kiku is leaning towards taking the ears and tail off and just sticking to the meal as his present he hears the front door open and Heracles sleepy voice calling out, "I'm home!"

Kiku hurries out of the room and went to the top of the stairs, hesitantly descending them. Just as he reaches the bottom, Heracles steps into the hall and sees him. The Mediterranean man's olive colored eyes grow wide and he nearly drops the bouquet of flowers he's holding when he sees the ears and tail. Kiku blushes under Heracles gaze and bows saying, "Welcome home Heracles."

"H-happy Anniversary Kiku…" the man says as if in a confused daze, his eyes still staring at the ears atop his small Asian lovers head. "Um…are those cat ears," he asks wanting to ensure that he was actually seeing this and not going crazy.

Kiku's cheeks grown pink as he nods and says, "H-hai. And a tail," he says as said tail swishes nervously.

"They're moving," Heracles says.

"Hai they're specially designed so that they move according to the wearers emotions," Kiku explains clasping his hands in front of him tightly.

Heracles just nods and reaches a hand out and strokes them softly.

"They're cute," he says and smiles handing Kiku the bouquet of flowers and bending down to place a kiss on Kiku's cheek.

"Th-thank you," Kiku says smiling slightly glad that Heracles likes them.

"Why are you wearing them though?" said man asks.

Kiku blushes and stammers, "W..well….I thought that maybe…you…might like them…it's…it's my anniversary gift to you, that and Dinner. I spent all afternoon making it. I used the recipes that you keep from your mother. I hope that I was able to make them properly."

Heracles raises and eyebrow, it was rare that Kiku would attempt to make Greece recipes due to his lack of familiarity with the cooking style. It was even rarer that he would attempt to make one of the traditional recipes from Heracles' mother. They were usually only made on extremely special occasions such as Heracles' birthday or the anniversary of his mother's death. Even then Heracles is always the one who would make them.

Kiku shifts from foot to foot, growing more nervous the longer his boyfriend stays silent. Perhaps he shouldn't have tried to make the recipes. What if he ruined one of them? Surely Heracles would be angry at Kiku ruining one of his mother recipes, they were extremely special to him.

Suddenly Kiku finds himself wrapped in the warm, tanned arms of his Mediterranean lover. He started a bit, his dark brown eyes wide.

"It's perfect. You look so cute," Heracles says, making Kiku breathe a sigh of relief. Heracles notices and pulls back looking confused, "is everything okay?"

Kiku blushes and looks down at his lover's chest mumbling something as his hands rest softly on it.

"What did you say Kiku? I couldn't hear you."

"I was worried that you wouldn't like the gift. I was worried that you would hate it," Kiku says looking at his feet, the tail swishes nervously wrapping around his leg a bit. Heracles stares down at the shorter man shocked.

"Kiku how could I ever hate anything that you do for me? I love you therefore anything coming from you is perfection," he says, lifting Kiku's face by his chin looking into his eyes to make sure that he is understood. Kiku looks back and blushes and nods in understanding.

Heracles smiles and bends down placing a kiss on Kiku's lips and saying, "Good. Now lets go try that food, I can smell it form hear and can already tell it's delicious."

They head into the dinning room and sit down and eat. Kiku watches Heracles closely looking for any sign of displeasure that would show that he doesn't like the meal.

Heracles notices the staring and smiles saying, "Kiku it's delicious. It tastes just like how my mother used to make it."

Kiku internally beams, proud to have made everything correctly. After they eat they quickly clean the dishes and Kiku puts the flowers from Heracles in a vase the Heracles had found in some ruins of his mother and places them on table. They then go into the living room and curl up onto the couch watching one of their favorite movies.

After a bit Kiku notices that Heracles seems to be a bit fidgety and more nervous then normal. He frowned slightly wondering if something was wrong.

"Heracles? Is everything okay?" he asks.

Said man jumps slightly as if surprised by the sudden voice. He looks at Kiku and says, "Yes I'm fine."

Kiku can tell that he is lying and frowns. Heracles has never lied to him before and that he is doing so now on their anniversary troubles him deeply. His tail twitches with apprehension and he says, "Please don't like Heracles tell me what is wrong. I can tell that something is troubling you."

Heracles sighs and pauses the movie, sitting up to face Kiku, taking his hands in his.

"Kiku we have been together for a year now and you have become more special to me then anything else in the world. I care for you deeply and I never want us to have to be apart. I've given this a lot of though and I want to ask you something very important," he says looking directly into the Asian man's eyes. He moves off the couch and onto the floor getting on one knee, moving the coffee table out of the way so that he could have some room. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small blue box wrapped in a white ribbon. He unties the ribbon and lifts the lid off the box pulling out a slightly small blue box of the same deep blue shade. He holds the box up to Kiku and places it in his hands opening the top to reveal a thin gold band with a tiny diamond set into it.

"Kiku Honda, I love you with all of my heart and I wish to spend every day for the rest of my life by your side. Would you promise to be there for me to stand beside as my bride. Will you marry me?" he says looking up into Kiku's eyes, his own desperately begging for the man to say yes.

Kiku's own deep brown orbs grow wide with shock. It takes a moment for his mind to fully grasp what he has just been asked, but as soon as it does he leaps forward tackling Heracles, not caring about how silly he must look and cries, "yes! Of course I will marry you Heracles."

Heracles falls back onto his but from the force of the small Asian tackling him and smiles wide. He hugs his lover tight and pulls back only long enough to slip the ring onto his finger. He then quickly pulls his lover into a deep kiss holding him tight.

In that moment nothing could be more perfect for either man. They were together with the one the loved more then anything in the world even life itself. They were engaged and fully ready to spend the rest of their lives together. They would never have to leave each others sides again.

A/N: Oh god the ending is so freaking cheesy and the proposal was so awful. I spent like ten minutes trying to get the sentence to sound right and eventually just gave up. Grammar be damned. It's as good as it's going to get. I really hope that you guys like it especially UnifiedNations whom it was written for. I'm sorry if they seem really OOC and bad. It's my first time every writing either character with the exception of one GreecexJapan role play and one GreecexTurkey one-shot that I still haven't typed up. So yeah, tell me what you think and if it's completely awful. If you catch any spelling errors or mistakes please tell me and I will check them ASAP. Oh and this is unbetad so there may be a lot of those.

Translations:

Hai-Yes (Japanese)

Until next time mien lovely readers.

Wolf-chan out.


End file.
